


Out of Reach

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Child Zagreus, Childhood, Other, Persephone never left au, This is VERY self indulgent okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: 7-year-old Zagreus has everything he needs in the Underworld. He has a loving family. He has friends. He even has a dog, a three-headed one at that! Still, being so young allows for his mind to wander and dream of meeting new people. New places.Of leaving the Underworld.Of going to the surface.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, once again this is a very self-indulgent little thing that I posted on Twitter and wanted to develop a bit more :'3 A small AU where Persephone never left and was there to see her little boy grow alongside her husband. If only her presence was enough to keep her child from danger...

“Denied.” The Lord and Master of the House stated his final word, gesturing for the miserable shade in front of him to leave.

“Denied!” The son of the Lord and Master of the House, now a 7-year-old, repeated, gesturing as his Father did. Only, unlike his Father, the child did not have a seat for himself. He was content enough just standing on his Father’s desk, next to the piles and piles of scrolls, mimicking him.

The waiting line of shades was endless, as more and more souls gathered one after another, hoping to get at least one final wish from the Lord of the Dead. Unlikely, they had heard, but not entirely out of question. After all, with the eternity of time ahead, waiting was their best and only option.

Not all of them noticed the little boy standing on the desk before them, and the ones who noticed didn't really seem to care. They had their own troubles, worries, and doubts, so a small child was not of their concern.

It was a concern for Lord Hades, however. He had lost count of how many times he'd told the boy to get down and had, in return, been completely ignored. He had lost count of how many days and nights they had repeated this with Zagreus on his desk, either repeating what he said or scribbling down on any empty scroll he could find, pretending he was working.

"Next!" Hades once again exclaimed, loud and clear, his voice echoing down the hall and hallways. A firm, demanding voice, that was immediately followed by another, smaller and higher pitched than his.

"Next!"

Cerberus whined and shook one of its heads. Hades sighed.

"Zagreus..."

"Yes, dad?"

The boy looked at him with a proud, happy smile on his lips. Hades rolled his eyes with impatience.

"Call me father, boy."

"Yes, dad. Uh, father! Yes, father!" Zagreus repeated then turned his back to him and looked back to the line of shades. “Next!”

Hades groaned and was about to resume his talking but the shade, following Zagreus’ command, was already speaking and so he decided to wait.

As it always happened, after some time which could have been minutes or hours, Zagreus got tired of mimicking his Father and sat down, legs crossed, a random scroll in his hands he kept reading over and over. Soon after, Hades himself dismissed the shades and leaned forward, back to his endless paperwork. Again.

Zagreus looked at him then back to the scroll. The Underworld was his home, a really cool home! He felt comfortable and safe there, but whenever his friends were away Zagreus thought the Underworld was _very boring_. At least when Master Achilles was there they got to train, something Zagreus adored. When his friends, Hypnos and Thanatos, were there, they got to play and cause amok in the lounge! Right now, however, none of them were around and Zagreus felt alone.

He pouted and pulled the scroll closer to his face, pretending to be focused. His eyes darted across the words, back to the line of shades, then back to his father’s face, always serious and focused on his job. Zagreus groaned and put the scroll away, pushed himself up.

“Boy.” His father called again.

“Yes, dad?”

"That's quite enough playtime. I need to work. Go back to your room now."

Zagreus frowned. "Uh? Why?”

“You have spent a long time here already. Now you need to focus on your own duties.”

“But… I don't want to go!" He complained. “And… All my friends are busy! I have no one to play with!”

“See if Achilles can train you.”

“Mister Achilles is with Mister Patroclus today…"

“Then practice whatever he’s been teaching you, boy! Focus on what you must do as I will. Now, go to your room.”

“But dad-!”

"Cerberus."

The giant hellhound who lay next to its Master raised its three heads, two of them expecting for an order, one tilted to the side watching the prince.

"Cerberus, no!" Little Zagreus begged. "Please, let me stay!"

"Boy, we have talked about this, and not just once. Now, do as I say or Cerberus shall take you out once again."

"Dad, please! Just a bit longer!"

Hades sighed and gestured to his dog. Cerberus stood up with a small whine and walked to the small child.

"This is unfair!" Little Zagreus complained. He had complained more in the past but was now wise enough to not anger his father once Cerberus had been commanded. He crossed his arms, pouting, and one of Cerberus' heads picked him up by his cloth as it would a puppy.

The giant dog’s teeth, strong enough to tear an entire body apart, held the little prince with delicacy and care, gentle not to hurt him or to mess his attire. Zagreus, dangling from the dog's mouth, sighed in defeat and stared at the floor as he was taken to his bedroom.

“Next case!” Hades exclaimed from afar. 

"Unfair..." Zagreus muttered, just as Cerberus let go of him and he fell face-first on his fluffy, warm blankets.

After grumbling and whining for a few minutes, Zagreus looked up at his dog sitting next to his bed. One of its heads leaned closer to him, waiting for pets.

"He always does this!” Zagreus protested. “Every time! Why can't I stay with him, Cerby?"

The little boy sat up and raised his arms, running his hands around one of the dog's snouts. The other two heads didn't look away, albeit not interested in the pets. "Can’t dad see I’m working too?"

Cerberus whined and licked the prince’s face, covering him in dog slobber. Zagreus giggled but it didn’t last; he held the giant dog’s face and rested his head against his nose.

“... Why can’t I do something more?” He asked, hoping for an answer. ”Everyone gets to learn cool things… Why not me?”

And by everyone, he meant his two closest friends Hypnos and Thanatos. The three of them were inseparable; having grown together, they spent most of their time playing in the garden on even in the halls, laughing and chatting among the shades that waited.

Things had changed, however, ever since Mother Nyx had started teaching them about their own duties. Thanatos, Death Incarnate, had much to learn about life and was now constantly taken to the mortal's world, to the surface, to fully comprehend their existence. Hypnos, Sleep Incarnate, didn’t really leave his brother’s side nor his mother’s. And Zagreus…

Zagreus was always sent back to his room. Alone.

He jumped off his bed and walked to the dog’s legs, leaned into its fur. For a second, it looked like Cerberus would leave him and return to its post next to his father. Instead, it laid down and rolled on its back, allowing the prince to lay on its warm belly.

“Thank you, Cerby. You’re the best boy.” Zagreus said and played with his fur for a while longer before sighing and laying his head on him.

He didn’t mind waiting for his friends to come back to play; he was patient and was well aware of how important everyone’s duties were (Even if father’s looked pretty boring). What bothered him the most wasn’t the being alone part, but the doing nothing part.

Being the Prince of the Underworld left him in a very confusing position. He had to be responsible. Had to be nice to everyone but also know when to dictate limits. He had to be strong, to be able to stand his ground and fight whenever needed. Master Achilles was seeing to that, but he couldn’t do that all the time of course. And then… What else? What was he truly supposed to do after he got strong? Why were the others being taught new things? And why were they allowed to go outside but not him?

“I wonder what it’s like out there... Did you ever go there, boy? With dad?”

Cerberus whined in response, not enough to shake the Prince’s insecurities. Maybe he wasn’t allowed to go because he wasn’t ready yet. But when would he be ready?

Zagreus sighed. He just wanted to see the surface.

There was no telling from day or night in the Underworld, nor the passage of time as mortals sought. Even then, a few hours had gone by before Cerberus raised its three heads at once and stared at the figure standing by the entrance to the Prince’s room, watching him for a moment before walking inside.

“Boy.”

Cerberus’ three heads looked down at the child still sleeping on his fur and licked his face to wake him up, with no success. He tried again, but his Master was already by his side by then. Hades gave each of the dog’s heads a pat, then knelt down to pat his son’s.

“Zagreus.”

The boy grumbled to himself and his small fingers held on to the red fur, a small smile in the corner of his mouth. Hades sighed and for a moment considered going without him, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“Zagreus!” He called again, this time slightly pulling the boys’ arms. That did the trick, and the young God opened his eyes - Even if not entirely - to look at his father.

“Nnng...”

“It is time, boy.”

“Mmm…. Hi, dad...” Zagreus yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, slow with sleep. He smiled at his Father and leaned back on Cerberus, only to find out Cerberus was already up and standing next to its Master and owner. He fell on his back with a little _ouch_ then sat back up again. “Yes, dad? Father?”

“It is time.”

"Ti- Oh!"

Any trace of sleepiness Zagreus had on his face completely vanished. He let out a little gasp then literally jumped to his feet, brushing off any dust or fur stuck to his clothes. Hades needn’t say another word; all he did was observe while his little boy ran to the mirror to see how he looked.

“I’m ready!” Zagreus exclaimed, leaping back to his father’s side. Cerberus barked, sharing the excitement, and Lord Hades, who was only seen with a stern look, smiled to himself.

“Very well. Let us go then.”

“Yes, father!”

Cerberus went ahead, running and jumping toward the entrance of the Underworld. Zagreus would have run after him, but, as the Prince, he was told to have manners. So, instead of jumping like his dog, he reached for his Father. Hades took his son’s hand in his and patiently, albeit a little bent forward, walked with him to the gates.

Charon arrived just a moment after they did. By then, Cerberus had already found his favorite spot near the entrance and stood still, waiting. Zagreus, barely containing himself, let go of his father’s hand and waved his arms in the air, giggling. Lord Hades, taking a deep breath, smiled at the person he’d waited for so long.

“Mom, mom!!” Zagreus called, jumping nonstop while his father walked to his mother. The Lord of the Dead gently held his Queen’s hand and helped her out of the boat, welcoming her with a bow of his head.

“Persephone… My Queen.”

“Hades...” She smiled at him, graciously walked to his side, then looked down at the little boy who, just like his father had, now bowed to her. “Zagreus…!”

“Mom!!” He exclaimed, then let go of any formalities and jumped in her arms. She picked him up, gave him a big tight hug, and smiled at her little boy. “I missed you, mom!!”

She laughed with joy. “I missed you too, my son!”

The four of them walked back to the entrance, Zagreus talking ceaselessly and Cerberus leaping after him. The moment Persephone arrived, the Underworld rejoiced for having their Queen back once more. Zagreus, the young prince, rejoiced for having his sweet and kind mother with him again. And Hades, the Lord of the Underworld himself, rejoiced for having his wife back home.


End file.
